There is a large amount of prior art in the literature but we find none that has a plastic user shapeable elevator base. The standard height of the seat of a normal flush toilet above the floor is about 14 inches.
For use by the elderly and/or partially disabled or to allow tie ins to the commode floor drain an elevator type base is necessary. Since there is some variation in the shape or "footprint" of bases made by different manufactures a user shapeable base gives some economy in manufacture, storage, shipping etc. This patent covers a closed or open cell foam plastic with about a 20 #per square inch or higher load bearing capacity that we have found makes a suitable long lived base for elevating a commode. This foam plastic may be easily shaped to the exact shape of a commode bottom and may be finished with a relatively thin vinyl plastic glued over the cut edge. The foamed base has a further advantage in that the foam base will deform to encompass a small pebble or similar irregularity there by giving solid non-rocking commode installation. Bases may be most any thickness from one to four inches or more. A polystyrene foam has been found to be suitable but other type plastic foams should be equally suitable.